


When the worlds not perfect, when the worlds not kind (If we have each other then we'll both be fine)

by JamieIsOffline



Series: 100 people in a box, what will they do? [6]
Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: 100 play challenge, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, God Wilbur Soot, Happy TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Happy Wilbur Soot, Hurt/Comfort, Insane TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Insane Wilbur Soot, Mentioned SBI - Freeform, Mostly Fluff, President Wilbur Soot, Soft TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Soft Wilbur Soot, The Boys are happy, They just love each other like brothers, Tommy and wilbur vibe, TommyInnit Gets a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Vibe Check, Wilbur Soot gets a hug, Wilbur Soot is Not a Ghost, okay maybe I just need more tommy wilbur interactions in my life, oneshots, they passed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29843685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieIsOffline/pseuds/JamieIsOffline
Summary: Short Oneshots of God Wilbur and Tommy interactions because I need  a break from angst... even if a bit of angst might slip back in.OrFuck cannon! I've been living in my own fantasy world for months!
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: 100 people in a box, what will they do? [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154036
Comments: 23
Kudos: 229





	1. Cookies And Cream

Wilbur was not _soft_. He wasn't. Wilbur was **a god!** he was **THE god!** People feared him and they had every right too. In fact he furrily enjoyed it. It filled him with warmth every time someone would cower beneath him. Honestly the god was rumoured to be heartless, he almost believed it be true. So how?! How!? Was the oh so cruel and scary god cuddling with a six teen year old mortal, _a human,_ on a sofa eating ice cream.

Honestly he didn't know but what he did know, however, was how sickenly domestic he felt. Warmth that he'd never experienced before flowed through his corporal form. It shouldn't be possible. Wilbur was a higher being. He didn't have time for family. But didn't he? Wilbur was a god, he was immortal, in fact he had nothing but time. Time to spend with an obnoxious teen who wormed his way into his heart and was obviously never leaving. So he left it happen, the warmth was enticing. It made him feel whole, it made him happier than he's ever been. He didn't need anything more, they didn't need anyone more. Why would they?

Tommy made Wilbur want to protect him, to nurture and care. He wanted to love the boy, they were brothers. Wilbur knew that Tommy was his little brother and he would do anything for him. Their souls forever intertwined and tangled together. They were inseparable. After all, nobody could ever come close to the bond they had formed. Together they rained chaos and terror and fun wherever they went. Which, admittedly, didn't happen often... the leaving that is. Most the time they just found themselves enjoying each others company.

So no Wilbur was not _soft_. But... That's how he ended up here. Covered in blankets, Ice cream in hand, watching Up.

"Oh no, she's about to die! Not poggers"

"I want to talk to dogs, i want to call them Bitches and see how they'd respond"

"I bet I could make a house fly... if I really wanted to"

"What? shut up and watch the film!"

Okay, Wilbur Soot could be Soft. If you are a gremlin child, with bright blue eyes, a obsession with Up and Cookies 'n Cream ice cream.


	2. Two of a kind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God Wilbur and Tommy become president and vice of the new nation L’manburg!

  
Wilbur already knew that he was gonna make Tommy his Vice President. How could he not? They were a pair, a duo. He’d do anything for that boy and no one could compete. Tommy had even earned it, he’d given up his lives and his disks. He didn’t have too but he did and Wilbur was so proud of him, if not a little angry about his lack of self preservation. Besides President and VP work together very closely together and there was no way in hell that Wilbur could stand spending that amount of time with a human other than Tommy.

”WILBUR!” Tommy called out as he sprinted towards said man. Wilbur couldn’t help the smile that came over his face as he saw his best friend. He let out a little oof as he was knocked onto the ground. The blondes arms wrapped tightly around him.“Hey Tommy” He grinned at the younger boy. “Wilbur, Wilbur, will, big man, Mr President, ‘ow do?” Tommy beamed. Wilbur laughed “I’m good, child”.

Tommy scowled and immediately got to his feet “I am not a child! How dare you- No! I am a big man a very big man” Tommy rambled, crossing his arms. Wilbur just laughed again before getting to his feet. He brushed himself off before finally deciding to stop the teens word vomit.

”Toms, Tommy!” Wilbur raised his voice, trying to get Tommy’s attention. The boy tilted his head looking at Wilbur. “How do you feel about being Vice President” Wilbur grinned at him as he watched Tommy’s face light up. “Oh! FUCK YEAH!” Tommy fist pumped the air. A loud laugh left the brunettes mouth before he fondly ruffled the boys hair. Finding joy in the way the blonde squawked in protest. Truly a perfect pair.


	3. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God Wilbur and Tommy sit in a flower field and talk.

  
Daisies, daffodils, tulips, roses. Tommy loved flowers. He loved the look, the scent, the meaning, everything. He loved to make crowns and bouquets that he would later gift to Wilbur. Tommy adored them so of course Wilbur made him a field. A beautiful field filled with colours. A safe space.

So here they sat, side by side, enjoying each other company. The conversation had dulled and became a comfortable silence. Only sound the distant buzzing of bees and the whispers of the wind. Tommy could vaguely feel Wilbur's thumb rubbing, comfortingly, over his knuckles.

Tommys gaze was stuck on a particular flower. A yellow hyacinth. He narrowed his eyes at it, thoughts running wildly through his mind. “I don’t think Fundy likes me very much” Tommy mumbled, not taking his eyes off the flower. Wilbur stopped what he was doing and looked upwards towards the teen.

”Why do you say that?” Wilbur’s voice was soothing and soft. It was the kind of voice that Tommy could imagine telling him that he was going to murder him and he’d let him. He sounded kind. A sigh left the blondes mouth as he lazily turned to look at the older man.

Wilbur was staring at him, a inconceivable look on his face. A flower crown resting peacefully on his head. White heathers, blue iris, black roses and purple heathers. Perfect. “Did he say anything to you?” Wilbur held Tommy’s hand. Maybe the look was concern. “No, no. He...” Tommy trailed off, gaze foggy. Wilbur raised an eyebrow but Tommy ignored him instead opting to lean his head The gods shoulder. A lose arm hung around him.

”I heard him... talking” Tommy started closing his eyes. “Talking” Wilbur asked the boy, noticing how he seemed tired. A hum of agreement left Tommy. “He was talking to himself” Tommy elaborated “kept talking about you and”. Hesitation. Tommy trusted Wilbur with everything but he knew that he wasn’t even supposed to know. And he knew that Wilbur would offer the boy no sympathy. “He was talking about me?” Wilbur seemed confused. Tommy didn’t really understand why he decided to fuck with the foxes memories. To make him his son.

”yeah, cause like he thinks your his dad but you kinda ignore him” Tommy mumbled, nestling closer to his brother figure. “Said it wasn’t fair that you paid attention to me but not him and shit” Tommy’s voice was quiet, soft. Wilbur tightened his grip on the young boy next to him. “Dunno just made me feel bad” The blonde admitted sheepishly.

Wilbur grabbed Tommy and pulled him onto his lap, arms cocooning him, as the god rest his chin on his shoulder. Tommy was right, Wilbur felt nothing towards the fox boy. However he did care about his little brother.

Tommy knew this and logically knew that he should never of felt bad in the first place. Wilbur would never care and Tommy would never see him too. In Tommy’s eyes Wilbur was perfect the way he was and he didn’t need to care. If he didn’t want to then he wouldn’t and that was fine. It was fine because as long as Wilbur was happy than no one else matters much to the boy. His family came first.

The two fell asleep peacefully in a flower field that day. Surrounded by memories and meanings. It was beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yellow Hyacinth - Jealousy   
> Purple Heather - solitude, admiration and beauty  
> White Heather - Protection  
> Blue Iris - faith and hope  
> Black rose - hatred, death, sorrow, despair, mystery, obsession and danger.


	4. Human Weakness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy is sick. Sick as fuck and God Wilbur has to take care of him.

Tommy knew he was sick. Tommy knew he was sick by the way he was freezing, the way his throat burnt, the way his body felt like lead. Tommy knew he was sick... but Tommy didn’t care. Being sick was for pussies and Tommy was most definitely not a pussy.

So he got up. Pushing through his discomfort. He felt like absolute shit, his blue eyes trailed to the clock. A stupid, useless clock. Time was relative. “Fucking, shit fuck” Tommy grumbled as he dragged himself out towards the bathroom. Tommy stared angrily at his mirror. He looked like absolute shit. Dark circles, messy hair, pale as fuck. A long sigh escaped him as he dejectedly got ready for the day.

Wilbur was... somewhere. Tommy could never be sure where the god was. Wilbur didn’t sleep, he didn’t need to eat, he didn’t need to do anything really. He didn’t even need this house but he made one anyway. He made one for Tommy, which Tommy would refuse to admit warmed his heart. He definitely did not cry about it.

His hands shook slightly as he put the kettle on. Tommy meant against the side, keeping himself up right. It was embarrassingly hard to not collapse. Tommy made himself a cup of coffee, it was too bitter. Disgustingly so. Tommy hated bitter coffee but he could barely lift his hand, so putting sugar in it was out of the question. “I’m okay, I’m so Pog, Pogchamp” Tommy mumbled trying to drink his coffee while not passing out.

“Bullshit” Wilbur called. “HOLY FUCK!-” The hot coffee spilt all down Tommy’s arm as he jumped. He scowled turning around to meet Wilbur’s eyes. Said brunette was stood behind him with crossed arms. “What the fuck bitch?” Tommy asked slurring his words slightly. “You’re sick” The god declared staring down at the teen. “No, I’m too much of a big man for that shit” Tommy frowned before immediately falling down.

Wilbur caught him before he hit the ground “oh fuck”. Tommy frowned deeply and tried to push himself to stand up. “No no no, you’re going straight to bed” Wilbur ordered. “Fuck off, bitch” Tommy groaned as the pain finally settled into his body. Wilbur just sighed and picked him up ignoring the protests of his little brother. “Don’t worry, gremlin, I’ll take care of you” Wilbur promised as he placed him carefully down on his bed.

Tommy didn’t know when he fell asleep. Perhaps it was between the songs and the soup, maybe it was after puking his guts out. He supposed it didn’t really matter, what mattered is that he did fall asleep. He fell asleep and woke up feeling much much better. His body no longe felt like dead weight. 

“Oh you’re awake, child” Wilbur laughed as he walked into his room. “Oh fuck off bitch” Tommy grinned as Wilbur screwed up his hair. “You feel better?” Wilbur asked. Tommy did, he felt way better... suspiciously so. “Yeah, I do, surprisingly” Tommy mumbled the last bit. The god raised an eyebrow at the blonde “oh?”. “Yeahhhh I get sick a lot and it usually takes a lot longer to get better...” the teen scrunched up his face “did you do something”. The god chuckled “maybe I did” 

Tommy hit the older lightly “you fucker, could you of done that the whole time?”. “Maybeee” Wilbur drawled out the last word. “What the fuck?” Tommy scowled as he was pulled into a hug. “Maybe I just wanted to look after my little brother? Ever thought about that?” Wilbur grinned down at the blonde who just huffed. “Whatever, clingy bitch” Tommy muttered as he shoved his head into Wilbur’s chest. Earning a laugh from the god.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been written by someone who in fact had never had a fever and has never been in this kinda situation. :) 
> 
> so it’s fucking inaccurate as shit boyssssssss!!!


	5. Not quite morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A good morning for Wilbur and Tommy :)

  
Wilbur let a small smile spread across his face. Tommy was still completely passed out, his cheeks still damp with tears. The blonde had his head resting against Wilbur’s chest. His mind felt fuzzy, he knew that it meant he was happy. Euphoric even. Why wouldn’t he be? His little brother was asleep curled safely in his arms. It was perfect, so perfect he didn’t want to leave.

Now Wilbur was a God. And Gods don’t need sleep, they don’t need food or water or even a house but just because he didn’t need them doesn’t mean he didn’t want them. Wilbur didn’t sleep often, Tommy in the other hand did. Tommy was an extremely deep sleeper. Still Wilbur was always afraid of waking him up, the teen looked peaceful when he slept. it was a rare sight. He let his mind drift off towards the night before. Tommy had been crying so harshly, honestly it scared Wilbur. He didn’t want Tommy to cry. And the reason he was crying... Well thinking of them just made him angry.

He tightened his hold on the blonde as Tommy nuzzled slightly farther into his chest. It was adorable. Normally Tommy would be swearing and trying his best to hide his clingy actions, not that it ever worked with Wilbur. Wilbur placed his head on top of the humans and let out a quiet hum. His vision swirled slightly, he was pissed.

_Because if he didn’t hate mortals before he sure did now. Because how dare they, how fucking dare they hurt Tommy. His human. His little brother. The only good thing that has ever come from that pathetic excuse for a plant. He wanted to rage and burn, he wanted to kill. But he wanted it to hurt so it instead it would be slow and painful and oh so beautiful. And Tommy, His Tommy, would be safe. Safe and happy._

Tommy’s voice was slurred as he muttered unrecognisable words in his sleep. Wilbur awed and cuddled him closer. Right now everything was okay. Everything was good. Nothing else mattered except him and Tommy and right here and right now. Tommy was happy right now and Wilbur was going to keep it that way. Wilbur closed his eyes and let himself gently fall into a light rest. 

And if it was 6:23 pm when they finally woke up well that’s nobody’s business but theirs.

_”Will, you can’t fucking cook for shit can you?”_

_”I swear to god child-“_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a whole other story written out but my phone fucking froze and it all god deleted :( yeah it was kinda fucked so I wrote this instead, I’ll rewrite the other story at some point tho.

**Author's Note:**

> Ngl I'm like emotionally exhausted because all i do is write and read fanfiction about Minecraft while ignoring my school work.  
> Lmao, Pogchamp In the chat, boys!


End file.
